Yamada et al., in Polymer Letters Edition, John Wiley & Sons, New York, Vol. 14 pages 277-281, 1976, herein incorporated by reference, describes the preparation of the oligomer and the isolation of fractions having values of n ranging from 0.9 to 13.5. In a communication to the editor of Macromolecules, Vol. 7, pages 256 to 258, 1974, herein incorporated by reference, Saegusa et al. teach an earlier preparation of the oligomers. The preparation of the molecule wherein n equals 1 is described by Burguette in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,912 which further discloses certain polymers of that material. Other uses for the n equals 1 compound, acryloxypropionic acid (referred to herein below as AOPA), are given in U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,930 and 4,048,259 wherein AOPA, a vinyl monomer, is used as a reactive component in coatings and adhesives.